darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blighttown
Blighttown is a location in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Adjacent Locations *Depths *Quelaag's Domain *The Great Hollow *Valley of Drakes Description Blighttown is a rather lengthy area that can be accessed through either the Depths or the Valley of Drakes. The upper parts consist of interconnecting bridges and scaffolding. The bottom portion of the area is a poisonous swamp. Many enemies in the area can inflict a Poison of their own, while Blowdart Snipers are able to deal Toxic from a great distance. Plot Blighttown is a non-optional location. It can be accessed from Depths (or Valley of Drakes, if player owns Master Key). Crossing Blighttown is necessary to ring second Bell of Awakening after defeating Chaos Witch Quelaag in Quelaag's Domain. Few NPC are found there, namely Quelana of Izalith and Shiva of the East (only if certain conditions are met). *Laurentius of the Great Swamp will hollow here if the player tells him how to acquire advanced pyromancies by answering "Yes" to his question in Firelink Shrine. He will be located in the swamp, straight across from the bonfire at the base of Blighttown. *Siegmeyer of Catarina will appear near the ramp leading to the entrance of The Great Hollow after speaking to him at Firelink Shrine. Bonfires There are two bonfires in this area. One is located close to the entrance from the Depths, upon the bridge that acts as a structural support for the great stone wall. It is most often accessed when entering Blighttown through the usual path. The other is located just inside a tunnel accessed through the swamp at the base of Blighttown; near the area between the path leading from the Depths and the wooden elevator. This bonfire is usually accessed first by players using the Blighttown shortcut connecting the Valley of Drakes, accessed by using the Master Key on the gate near the elevator to New Londo Ruins, from Firelink Shrine. Quelaag's Domain Even though Chaos Witch Quelaag is located in Quelaag's Domain, she is considered to be the boss of Blighttown as well, as her lair is located just across the swamp at the base of Blighttown. The entrance can be found on the face of the large mound covered in spider webs. Characters Merchants *Quelana of Izalith will show up next to a pillar outside of Quelaag's Domain, selling pyromancies. *Shiva of the East, along with his bodyguard, will appear near the elevator at the base of Blighttown while the player is in the Forest Hunter Covenant and if the player has talked to him. This is the only area where he acts as a merchant. Phantoms *Maneater Mildred invades just outside the swamp bonfire. If defeated, she can be summoned as a white phantom in front of Quelaag's Fog Door. Strategies *There are multiple bridges in the upper area that will shift and move while the player walks on them. Caution should be used while on these. *The Rusted Iron Ring will help the player traverse the poisonous swamp without being slowed. *If contracted, the swamp's Poison will deal 4 damage per second for 3 minutes. *Multiple poison afflictions will not "stack". One can trek through the swamp without the meter refilling, unless the poison wears off or is cured. *It can prove to be very useful to choose the Master Key as your starting gift. This being said, you can skip the Capra Demon boss fight, and skip going to the Depths (for now) by going through the Valley Of The Drakes to Blighttown. *Inexperienced players should avoid certain weapons, such as curved swords, as the attack patterns may lead to unintended falls. Enemies Characters *Laurentius of the Great Swamp (hollowed) *Maneater Mildred (red phantom) Respawning *Cragspider *Flaming Attack Dog *Giant Leech *Giant Mosquito *Infested Barbarian *Infested Ghoul Non-Respawning *Blowdart Sniper *Parasitic Wall Hugger Bosses *Chaos Witch Quelaag (in Quelaag's Domain) Notable Items Armor *Crimson Set (corpse) *Tattered Cloth Set (corpse) *Shadow Set (corpse) *Wanderer Set (corpse) Keys *Key to New Londo Ruins (chest) Pyromancies *Fire Tempest (Quelana - gift or drop) *Poison Mist (corpse) *Power Within (corpse) Sorceries *Remedy (chest) Miscellaneous *Blooming Purple Moss Clump ×3 (corpse) *Fire Keeper Soul (corpse) *Twin Humanities (chest) *Various souls items Upgrade Materials *Dragon Scale (chest) *Green Titanite Shard (corpse) *Large Titanite Shard ×2 (corpses) Weapons *Butcher Knife (Maneater Mildred - drop) *Eagle Shield (corpse) *Falchion (corpse) *Great Club (corpse) *Iaito (corpse) *Pierce Shield (Siegmeyer - gift) *Plank Shield (corpse) *Server (corpse) *Tin Banishment Catalyst (corpse) *Whip (corpse) Gallery Blighttown.jpg|Blighttown Elevator Quelaags domain exterior.jpg|Quelaag's Domain as seen from Blighttown Unknown.jpg|Concept art 8 Blighttown Upper.png|Upper scaffolding area map of Blighttown. 9 Blighttown Swamp.png|Swamp area map of Blighttown. Includes Quelaag's Domain. Videos References